m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
PvP Kingdoms List
This page provides a listing of the current active factions on the TWC Minecraft PvP Server, along with a short description. The list is alphabetical. In order to claim land, and thus be listed on this page, a Kingdom must number at least 3 members. When a faction has reached 3 members and owns land, they may add themselves to this list and a make a wiki page. Blackstone Mercenary Company Blackstone Mercenary Company. Byzantium Byzantium BaSingSe Clykon Clykon. Dwarven Empire Following a period of socialist rule, the Dwarves reinstated the Dwarven Empire with the crowning of former Commissar Rickie as its fourth Emperor. The Dwarven Empire is an underground faction, mining in the great depths and halls of Ervingur, the Dwarven capital. The present, fifth Emperor of the Dwarven Empire is austin944. Kingdom of England England is a trade centered faction run by Apple and Inarus. You can find the capitol (Oxford) by heading west from spawn and following the road. Fire Nation Men of the North Men of the North. North Korea The nation of North Korea is a cultist dictatorship, characterized by unwavering devotion to the Moat and their god-king Gigledon. They have yet to formally claim lands, though their primary holding is a fortification known as the Moatherland located in what is ostensibly Northman territory: the northern reaches of the Feigr Myrr. Laconia Laconia. Order of the Knights Templar The Order of the Knights Templar. The Ottoman Empire The Ottoman Empire is a faction of old that has reemerged with the guidance of Jalzara and returning faction members that disappeared after the Second Brotherhood-Ottoman War. The Ottomans are known for their dedication to architecture. Persia Led by the Shahanshah petr1234567890, Persia is a growing nation off the south-east shore off Land's End Ocean. Rome The Dominion of Newfoundland The Dominion of Newfoundland is a small democratic state on the northern shore of the southern continent, It's capitol is known as St. John's. It is ruled by a governor, an elected house and an executive headed by its Prime Minister and created by legislation passed by the House. Skyrim Skyrim is the successor to Palamaine after a brief conflict with Vaenor and Arriona's treachery of the faction and then Ragequitting of the server. It is led by High King dxsora2. Uesugi Clan Uesugi Clan. Vaenorian Empire The Empire of Vaenor, formed from the Kingdom of Jerusalem and the Kingdom of Frostguard. Vanguard Werenia Werenia (previously named 'the Celts') is one of the factions spawned from the mass migration of players from the Talewolrds forum, in early 2013. Wicked Men The Wicked Men of the Woodlands. Windrose A group of peaceful players east of the Dwarves, Windrose is well known for their land graffiti south of their base which can be visible from the dynmap. Wolfpack Wolfpack is the remnant of the Imperial Legion, which is lead by Wolf Diglytron and High Priest Niels1313. Some Roman culture is still in the roots of Wolfpack, like their believe in Motherwolf Xeradia Xeradia.